Aftershock
by Jackfan
Summary: JI Jack recovers from torture post Phase I with Irina's help. FINAL CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1 Mission

Disclaimer: All characters in this fic are the property of JJ. Bad Robot, and ABC, not me.  
  
Description: Post Phase One, Jack is recovering from Geiger's torture. J/I angst/romance.  
  
Rating: R (Chapter 7.  Rest is PG-13)  
  
  


Chapter 1 

_"Jack, I know you are disloyal. I know your daughter is, too. Both your files, there were so many red flags, I thought I was in a Russian airport. What I don't know is where your loyalties lie."_

_Jack watched as Geiger squeezed gel from the bottle and rubbed it on his ankle._

_"Where are your loyalties, Jack?  Who are you working for?"_

"Agent Bristow, do you have an opinion?  Agent Bristow?"  Kendall's voice intruded on Jack's thoughts.  Flushing slightly, Jack tried to dredge up the thread of the discussion which he had so obviously been ignoring.  

"I think we should examine the plan in more detail before proceeding," he hazarded.  

Kendall sighed.  "Would you mind stepping into my office with me, Agent Bristow?"

Jack followed Kendall into his office.  Kendall closed the door and turned towards Jack.  "The question, Agent Bristow, was whether to order in Chinese takeout or pizza for lunch."  Kendall scrutinized him closely.  "How are you doing, Jack?  It's only been 3 days."

"Fine," said Jack shortly.  He appreciated Kendall's concern, but he was tired of people asking.  "The doctor said I would be cleared to return to active duty by the end of the week."  

"That's not what I meant Jack, and you know it.  Standard policy for an agent who has been subjected to torture is to have a week's leave and daily counseling sessions with the staff psychiatrist.  Dr. Barnett informs me that you have not made a single session yet."

Jack looked exasperated.  "I fail to see how Dr. Barnett, who has never been in the field let alone been tortured, could possibly conduct a meaningful dialogue with me about what happened.  I've been through this before; I can handle it."

Kendall looked at him searchingly.  "Very well.  But if, in my judgment, you have not made significant improvement by the end of the week, I'll need to order you to see her to receive clearance to return to work.  In the meantime," Kendall continued, "I have an assignment for you."

Jack was relieved.  Time off was the last thing he needed or wanted right now.  Alone in his apartment it was much harder to keep his memories in check.  He needed something to distract him.

"As you know, we have an enormous amount of work right now with the debriefing of former SD-6 agents and with the mop-up of their operations.  Every available agent has been assigned to this work.  Your daughter, in particular, has been very helpful in these debriefings, as those SD-6 agents who don't hate her for being a double agent have found it easy to confide in her."  This, Jack knew, was true.  Sydney had been liked and respected at SD-6.  He had seen her only briefly since she had rescued him from Geiger.  He doubted she had slept.

"With all active duty agents assigned, I need you to cover a commitment I made to Langley.  It's not the sort of thing I'd normally ask an agent of your seniority to do, but until you are cleared by the physician you're the only one I've got available."

Jack waited patiently.  Even a mindless errand would keep him busy.

"I need you to escort Irina Derevko to Langley." 


	2. Chapter 2 Pickup

Chapter 2  
  
"You need me to what?" asked Jack incredulously.  
  
"I need you to escort Ms. Derevko to Langley. They've been asking for her for weeks to help ID some voices on surveillance tapes. I held them off because we needed her for the intel on the Alliance. With the Alliance collapsing, I've agreed to let them have her for a couple of weeks."  
  
Jack's heart sank. "Why do you need an agent for this? Surely this is fairly standard for the US Marshals?"  
  
"If she travels under escort to Langley, we might as well put a neon sign over her head that announces that we've got her. The intel she is providing is too valuable to risk her recapture. Langley believes, and I concur, that the safest way to transfer her is undercover."  
  
"I'm surprised she agreed to assist. Up until this point she has been fairly selective about the assistance she'll provide." Jack hoped that she hadn't been told yet. He was sure she would refuse.  
  
"We worked something out," replied Kendall, deciding not to elaborate on the deal. "Look, Jack, it's just a plane flight out. You drop her off at Langley, then you can come back the next morning. Of course," he said, arching an eyebrow at Jack, "if you're not feeling up to it, you could always stay here and chat with Dr. Barnett."  
  
Jack sighed in resignation. "When do we leave?"  
  
"The last plane out leaves LAX in 2 hours. Go collect Irina from her cell, pick up your cover material, and head out," said Kendall, dismissing Jack.  
  
On his way out the door, Jack paused. "What does Irina know about the last 72 hours?"  
  
"As far as I know, nothing. Sydney's been at debriefings, you were in the hospital. You can tell her as much as you see fit." With that, Kendall turned away and began sifting through the papers on his desk.  
  
Irina heard the clank of the gates rising. She had been told she was leaving for Langley that morning. She smiled. It was going to be worth it.  
  
She saw, with surprise, that it was Jack that was coming to get her. Her eyes narrowed. Jack looked terrible. It wasn't just the dark circles under his eyes. He looked exhausted.  
  
"You're the agent who will be escorting me? I thought you were busy running SD-6 this week."  
  
"Sloane has been MIA for 10 days. SD-6 replaced him with Anthony Geiger." Jack watched her curiously to see what her reaction would be. They had jointly theorized that Sloane might have extorted the $100 million from the Alliance. Her reaction was not what he had expected.  
  
"Geiger!" Irina replied explosively. "Jack, he's a psychopath. A paranoid psychopath. He'll watch every move you and Sydney make. You must be careful."  
  
Great, thought Jack. He wished he had thought to ask her a couple of days ago. "He won't be much of a threat," Jack responded casually. Not anymore, anyway. 


	3. Chapter 3 Departure

Chapter 3  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Thomas Rollins approached the Northwest Airlines check in desk at Los Angeles International airport. "Two checking in for flight 316 to Dulles," said Jack brusquely, handing the clerk their tickets.  
  
"Yes sir. You're aware that this flight connects through Minneapolis/St. Paul?"  
  
Jack had not been aware. That would add an extra 2 hours to the time he was with Irina. He silently cursed the bean counters at the CIA, but managed to respond neutrally, "My travel agent must have forgotten to mention it."  
  
"Of course, sir. Any baggage, Mr. And Mrs. Rollins?"  
  
"No, just carryons. We sent the rest of the luggage ahead." Jack was only packing for one night, and Irina had virtually nothing to pack - she would be furnished with prison garb at Langley once she arrived.  
  
The clerk looked up and smiled at Irina as he checked their photo id's. "Business or pleasure?"  
  
"Oh, definitely pleasure," Irina smirked, leaning over and giving her "husband" a squeeze. "We're off on a vacation." She leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "My husband's let me out of my cell for a week!" She winked at the clerk and grinned at Jack.  
  
Jack wanted to shake her. He was continually amazed at how a woman who could be so serene and contained in her cell could so quickly start hamming it up for a crowd once she was out. He did not have the energy for her games today. Pasting a loving smile on his face he took the boarding passes and steered her towards their gate. "Cut it out," he hissed.  
  
Irina glanced sideways at Jack. They had made so much progress together since she had first returned. She had slowly chiseled away at the layers of anger and distrust he surrounded himself with whenever he was with her. But something new was here - something was bothering him, and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. He seemed preoccupied, not making direct eye contact with her since he had picked her up from her cell. Almost as though he was afraid she would guess. 


	4. Chapter 4 Flight

Chapter 4

Wearily, Jack sank into his airplane seat as the plane took off.  Every muscle in his body still ached from Geiger's handiwork.  Last night, his first out of the hospital and without the benefit of sleeping pills, had not gone well.  The night had been punctuated by vivid nightmares.  When dawn finally came he had greeted it with relief.

He glanced over at Irina.  She was brimming with energy, smiling coquettishly at the pilots, chatting with the stewardesses.  What a pair they made, he thought sourly.  All the stewardesses were feeling sorry for her, no doubt, saddled with her irritable husband.  This was not exactly their cover story, so he pulled himself together to nod pleasantly at the closest attendant and leant over to chat with his wife.  "The watch you're wearing is C-4, darling," he said quietly while smiling at her.  "Don't try anything."

She looked at him in surprise.  "And miss Sydney's graduation?  Of course not."

"What?" said Jack, his voice rising.  He lowered it as he saw heads turn in their direction.  

With one look at Jack, Irina quickly deduced that Kendall had not told him.  She decided to probe a little bit to see if she could break through this new shell he had erected.  "Didn't Kendall tell you?" she smirked, knowing this was the best way to get under Jack's skin.  "As her mother, of course I am invited to Sydney's graduation.  Kendall agreed to let me go in exchange for cooperation with Langley."  She put a triumphant look on her face.  That should send him over the edge, she thought expectantly.

Jack closed his eyes.  He knew it should matter to him, but right now he could not summon up the will to deal with it.  Or her.  There would be plenty of time next week to work something out.  He opened his eyes and saw her watching him with anticipation.  "Fine," he muttered. 

He ignored Irina's look of astonishment.  He stood up and grabbed a pillow and blanket from the overhead compartment.  "I'm going to take a nap," he said, forestalling any further conversation, and lay back in his chair with his eyes closed.

_JACK: We've met before, you and I. I'm surprised you don't recall. You have such attention to detail. _

_Geiger put a metal bracelet around one of Jack's ankles. _

_GEIGER: I can't quite place you. _

_JACK: Neither could I, but then I remembered. Kanagawa, '87. _

_GEIGER: Were you with Nagayo? _

_JACK: We had dinner. _

_GEIGER: Oh yes, now I remember! What a night that was. _

_JACK: The woman with the club foot. _

_GEIGER: That's -- (laughs) That's right!_

Jack woke with a start, sweating.  He looked around wildly for a moment, trying to place where he was.  The plane, taking Irina to Langley.  He looked over to check on her.  She was watching him, her brow furrowed.  "Excuse me," he said, and headed back to the lavatory.  He washed his face with cold water, and gave his racing heart time to slow down.  He didn't glance at Irina as he sat back down in his seat.  He pulled out a magazine and started leafing through it.  No more dozing off.  

What, Irina wondered, was going on with Jack?  Was it something he was worried about?  Probing again, but this time more delicately, she asked, "Jack, is there anything about Sydney that I should know?"

Jack put down his magazine with a sigh.  "No, actually she's great," he replied.  He wondered how much more to tell her, then decided to forge ahead.  He was proud of her.  "Three days ago, Sydney managed to crack the code on the Alliance.  Based on her work, all 12 SD cells were simultaneously raided and shut down.  They're just doing mop-up work now," he finished quietly.

Irina was startled.  The Alliance take-down had happened faster than she thought possible.  She felt a surge of relief for both Sydney and Jack.  

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.  "Didn't you say that Sloane was MIA?"

"Yes, Sloane slipped through the net."  Jack glanced over at his wife, then smiled briefly.  "I know what you're thinking."

"Yes," Irina said, looking thoughtful.  "Convenient, isn't it?"

Jack relaxed slightly.  There were times when he really valued Irina's counsel.  She was smart enough that he didn't need to spell things out for her, and knew him well enough that many things could be left unspoken.

"Excuse me, can I get you something to drink?" interrupted the stewardess, smiling at the couple.  They seemed to be getting along a little better.

"Club soda with a twist of lemon, please," requested Irina.  "Coke," said Jack.  The stewardess carefully set down the glasses and moved off.

As Jack lifted the glass to his lips, he saw with dismay that his left hand was beginning to tremble uncontrollably.  He quickly switched the glass to his right hand and lowered his left arm.  The doctor had warned him that this might happen for the next few days. Muscles and nerve endings which had been damaged by the shocks which Geiger had inflicted were still repairing.  He looked around.  The other passengers hadn't noticed.  Reluctantly, he looked to his right.  Irina had.  She was looking thoughtful again.

Any questions she might have asked, though, were averted by the pilot's announcement.  "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the captain.  We have just been advised by Minneapolis/St.Paul air traffic control that a fast moving storm is moving into the Minneapolis area.  They are allowing us to land before they close the airport, but I'm afraid that those of you with connections to onward destinations will find them cancelled for the evening.  A Northwest Airlines customer service representative will meet connecting passengers at the end of the jetway to assist you in making arrangements for tonight.  Thank you for flying with Northwest today."

Jack groaned.


	5. Chapter 5 Checkin

Chapter 5  
  
They didn't get into their hotel room until 9pm. There had been a long line of passengers bumped off of flights - Jack was just glad that they had gotten a room at all. When the desk clerk had apologetically told him that no king beds were available, just doubles, Jack had been quietly relieved. He was bone-tired, and had not been looking forward to sleeping on the floor.  
  
Irina commented, her gaze sweeping the room, "A real bed. A real shower. The little things in life." She grinned over her shoulder at Jack, then headed straight for the shower. Jack sat down by the phone and started making calls. To Langley, so that they would not expect them tonight. To housekeeping, to get Irina some toiletries. To room service, to get some dinner sent up.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Irina came out of the shower bundled in a fluffy white robe, her hair wrapped in a towel. She looked, thought Jack, incredibly desirable. But he had himself well under control. There was no way he would get sucked into that vortex again, giving her another hold over him. They ate dinner in companionable silence. Once or twice Jack looked up and caught Irina looking at him, pensively.  
  
Irina often did her best thinking in the shower. Tonight had been no exception. She was pretty confident she had figured out what was going on with Jack, and knew that she'd find out for sure soon.  
  
With dinner cleared, Jack started to empty his carryon. As he did, it occurred to him that Irina had nothing to unpack. Turning to her, he said as casually as he could, "What are you planning to wear to bed?"  
  
Irina grinned at him. "Nothing," she leered.  
  
Jack stripped off his shirt and tossed it to her. "Here," he said shortly. Irina pretended to pout, but then moved to drop her robe and put the shirt on. Jack quickly turned his back towards her. No sense pushing his luck. He stripped down to his boxers and turned back, relieved to find that she was done changing. She was studying him closely. He followed the line of her eyes to - his ankles?  
  
Looking down quickly, he saw she was quietly examining the healing burns on his legs. He looked up and read confirmation in her eyes. She knew what would leave those burns, disturb his sleep, cause his muscles to tighten involuntarily. And she probably guessed who had done it.  
  
Sighing, Jack volunteered tersely, "Geiger found out I was a double agent. If it hadn't been for Sydney, I'd be dead."  
  
Irina waited for more, but Jack did not elaborate. "How are you doing, Jack?" she asked with compassion. It had been 20 years ago, but she hadn't forgotten what electroshock torture was like. The excruciating pain. The feeling of helplessness. The lack of visible damage, making you wonder afterwards if you had lost your mind and just imagined the whole thing. A surge of fury ran through her, aimed at Geiger and whoever had helped him do this to her husband.  
  
"Fine," he replied, not looking at her. He had handled a lot of things on his own these past 20 years. He'd handle this one, too.  
  
"If you don't mind," Jack continued, reaching over to switch off the light, "I could use some rest." 


	6. Chapter 6 Confession

Chapter 6

_GEIGER: Come on, Jack, just tell me who you're working for and this will all go away.  _

_Geiger picked up the jumper cables and attached them to the ankle bracelets. _

_GEIGER: One last chance. _

_Geiger turned a dial on the nearby machine and the electricity shot through the metal bracelets. It crackled. Jack writhed around, struggling. He screamed._

Irina snapped awake.  Screaming.  Jack?  She turned to the bed next to her and in the dim light saw Jack shouting and thrashing under the blanket.  A flashback, she thought with dismay.  She hurried over and shook him.  "Jack?  Jack!  Wake up!"

Jack's eyes flickered open.  Irina watched as the desperation faded, as he reoriented himself to his surroundings.  He was bathed in sweat, and still shivering.  As he slowly sat up and tried to get control of his breathing, Irina  came back with a cold washcloth, and gently bathed his face.  She reached out, taking one of his hands in hers.  "Jack, tell me," she said softly.

She read the hesitation in his face, tinged with shame. Hesitation at giving her an edge; shame at his own weakness.  So she told him of a young KGB agent, 20 years ago, whose superiors had questioned the depth of her loyalty to Russia.  Of being strapped down and being shocked repeatedly until she would have sold her soul to end the torture.  About the dark days and dark nights that followed as she recovered.  As she spoke, she felt the tension leave him.  As much as he might not trust her with anything else, he knew he could trust her with this.

"Jack, tell me," she said again softly, taking him into her arms.  Slowly, haltingly, he started.  Going back to SD-6 to look for the code that would bring down the Alliance.  His farewell phone call to his daughter, at gunpoint.  Waking up in the conversation room strapped down, with Geiger rubbing gel on his ankles.  As he continued, the words began to come faster, tumbling over each other in a torrent.  The unbelievable pain.  His fear for Sydney.  His conviction that he would die.  And finally, Geiger's death. 

When he was done he lay in her arms, spent, too exhausted in body and spirit to move.  Tenderly, Irina cradled him until he slept.


	7. Chapter 7 Release

Chapter 7

Irina lay next to Jack in the bed, her arms wrapped around him as he slept.  Her thoughts were bitter.  How had it come to this, she wondered?  Each of them alone in their pain, with no one to turn to.  What had she done to that laughing young man that prevented him from reaching out when he was in need?  Why had he not moved on, found someone else that could share his life, his joys, his fears?  For that matter, why hadn't she?

She felt him stir restlessly in his sleep, and hugged him close, willing her strength to him.  She knew the healing process would take a long time.  She had lanced the boil, but the memories would remain.

_GEIGER: Jack... you know how this goes. Your heart can only take one more shock, perhaps two. I've never seen anyone go beyond three. Have you?_

_GEIGER: I have given you enough time to reconsider. _

_Jack gasped a little as Geiger turned the dial. The electricity hummed._

_GEIGER: Your daughter is so beautiful. Imagine what I could do to her. _

_GEIGER: This is your last chance, Jack, to save yourself. To save Sydney. _

_He put the jumpers next to Jack's sweaty cheek._

_GEIGER: Who are you working for? Hmm?_

_Gradually Jack became aware that this nightmare was different.  He was no longer in the chair, but watching himself in the chair.  He could see the fear in his eyes, the sweat on his face, but he no long felt them.  "Hold on!" he wanted to shout.  "It's going to be okay."   He felt safe, wrapped not in the chair but in someone's arms._

_The torture room faded, as he segued into another dream.  Laura, holding him in her arms.  How often had they slept like that, Laura helping him banish the shadows from his missions?  How beautiful she was.  He felt himself becoming aroused, and turned towards her._

Irina watched the play of emotions across Jack's face as he slept.  He seemed to be coping better with whatever memory fragment had surfaced.  The furrows on his face had eased, making him look years younger.  Lost in her thoughts, she was caught off guard when he turned towards her, his arousal obvious.  "Laura," he murmured, his hands exploring her body.  "God, how I love you."

Irina bit her lip.  When they had been married he had often turned to her in the middle of the night.  Half asleep, they would make love languorously, falling  back asleep in each other's arms.  She gasped.  Even half-asleep, his hands had been unerring.  She felt her nipple harden as one hand lazily played with her breast.  She studied him carefully.  Still so fragile.  She could not leave him alone with his pain tonight.

Leaning towards him, she gently kissed his lips, opening her mouth as their kiss deepened into passion and his tongue insistently explored hers.  She lifted his shirt over her head, and gasped again as he brought his mouth down to first one breast, then the next.  Reaching down, she slid his boxers off with the ease of long practice.  Tenderly, she stroked him, squirming as he stroked her in return.

Mentally consigning her qualms about the wisdom of her decision to the dustbin, she rolled him onto his back and straddled him, carefully lowering herself down until he completely filled her.  Jack moaned as she slowly rocked back and forth, gradually picking up the tempo.  Jack's hips began moving with hers as he cupped her from behind and began driving the pace.  Irina felt herself losing control, felt the blood pounding in her ears.  She heard his breath grow ragged and saw that he was close.  She squeezed gently, and heard his shout as he came, wave on wave.  Irina let herself go, and followed him there.

Jack fell almost immediately into a deep, dreamless slumber.  Irina, laying next to him, was shaken.  How could she have forgotten what it was like to be with this man?  To not be alone?  Would there ever be a time when he would turn to her and whisper "Irina," and not "Laura?"  Unaccustomed tears stung her eyes.  She angrily wiped them away.  She had handled a lot of things on her own these past 20 years.  She'd handle this one, too.


	8. Chapter 8 Morning

Chapter 8  
  
Jack awoke to the sound of the shower, and stretched lazily. He felt more rested than he had in days. The nightmares had not bothered him as much last night, and he had dreamt of Laura for the first time in months. He smiled to himself. The dream had been incredibly vivid.  
  
Slowly, his smile faded. He became aware that he was no longer wearing boxers, and that he was sore in places he shouldn't be. Desperately, he tried to piece together the fragments of his dream, even as they slipped away. What the hell had happened last night?  
  
Irina came out of the shower wrapped back up in her robe. She had a carefully neutral look on her face, and her eyes gave away nothing. Even her shower had given her no great insight into how to handle this morning. The urgency of Jack's need last night, both spiritual and physical, had caused them both to let their guards down - too far, too fast, she suspected. She knew that there was a good chance that Jack would remember little of what had happened. Despondently, she had come to the conclusion that that would be the best outcome. She had decided to say as little as possible.  
  
Jack ran his hand through his hair. How was he going to start this conversation? "Irina, I-,"  
  
"Good morning, Jack. You look like you slept well," Irina interrupted. "The shower's ready," she continued in a business-like tone. Her face gave away none of the inner turmoil she felt.  
  
"Irina-,"  
  
"Do you want to order up breakfast?" she inquired, hoping to sidetrack him.  
  
"Dammit, Irina!" said Jack in frustration. He glared at her. He knew he was at a disadvantage, and it aggravated him that he had to beg her for the information. "What happened last night?"  
  
Irina sighed resignedly, and moved to sit on his bed. Another time in their lives, and this situation would have been the source of endless ribbing. Now, it needed to be handled like a sensitive explosive. "Jack, you were having flashbacks last night. I've been there, I know how traumatic those can be - like being tortured all over again." Irina paused, trying to find the right words. "Last night you needed a friend. I did the best I could," she said simply.  
  
Jack examined her closely. He was sure she was holding back, but sensed no malice. Whatever happened, he thought bleakly, she probably regretted it. He must have made a real fool of himself. Rapidly losing his enthusiasm for the details, he stood up and headed for the shower.  
  
"Jack, I-," Irina started, trying to recover the fragile link that they had forged during the night. She paused as she saw the look on his face. "Never mind," she said quietly. He probably regretted it, she thought bleakly. She turned away so that he could not see the desolation in her face. 


	9. Chapter 9 Reflections

Chapter 9  
  
The hot shower spray beat down on Jack's face and neck, helping to clear the cobwebs from his mind. As the mists faded, he gradually pieced back together the memories of what had happened. Of her tenderness, as she had held him. Of her empathy as he had poured out his story. Of her strength as he lay exhausted in her arms.  
  
And as the healing water poured over him, he remembered the rest. Of turning to her as she held him safe (had he called her Laura, he winced?). Of her initial hesitation, then passionate response. Of his release. He flushed - the memories were again quite vivid.  
  
What had she said? He had needed a friend last night, and she had done the best she could. A master of understatement, he thought to himself. He knew, intuitively, that there was no one who could have helped him last night as Irina had. No one who would have reached him in his pain, and understood so deeply.  
  
Her motives were a mystery to him. If she had wanted to gain an edge, surely she would have reminded him of his weakness this morning. Surely she would not have exposed her own vulnerability so openly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as her story came flooding back. It sickened him to think that she had been tortured the same way. It occurred to him with a jolt that her life over the past 20 years had not been a bed of roses either. In many ways, he had more in common with this woman than he had had with Laura.  
  
He pondered his options as he finished his shower. He could pretend he still didn't remember what had happened last night. Irina clearly wasn't going to volunteer any information. No risks, no complications - they could continue on as before. The safe route, his brain told him. The act of a cad, a small voice in the back of his head responded.  
  
He could acknowledge what she had done, and thank her for it. As one professional to another, maintaining their working relationship but at an appropriate distance. The mature route, his brain told him. Is that what you really want? the small voice responded.  
  
There was another option, he thought, as he stepped out of the shower. They had both lowered their barriers last night. Perhaps they didn't need to go all the way back up. Perhaps there was something other than their past to found a relationship on. Perhaps they could be - friends. Danger! Complications! shouted his brain. About time, said the small voice. He smiled. 


	10. Chapter 10 Thanks

Chapter 10  
  
Irina looked up as Jack strode back into the room, wrapped in his robe. He looked magnificent, Irina thought to herself. Yesterday's dark circles were gone and his eyes were bright. Another asset of the US Government returned to working order, she thought to herself glumly.  
  
Room service was laying out their breakfast. Jack paused with irritation as he saw that they were not alone, and glared at the hotel waiter until he hurriedly departed. He glanced at Irina, but her expression was still shuttered, not revealing any of her thoughts. His confidence, so high a few moments ago, wavered. Could he have misinterpreted what had happened last night?  
  
He wasn't very good at this, he realized. He cleared his throat, and plunged ahead before he lost his nerve. "I've remembered Irina. Last night. All of it." He saw her face register surprise, then become wary.  
  
Watching her carefully, Jack realized that, while he had so many questions for Irina, only one really mattered for now. "Why did you help me?" he asked simply.  
  
Irina swallowed. She had become so good at shielding her emotions from him, she wasn't sure if she could answer him now that he had given her a chance. Would he understand? Would he believe her? So much depended on this one moment. On the truth. Not looking at Jack, she whispered, "I didn't want you to go through that alone."  
  
"As you did?" he said gently.  
  
She nodded, still not meeting his eyes.  
  
He reached over, and cupped her chin in his hand so that she would look at him. "Thank you," he said quietly, and lightly brushed her lips with his. He saw her eyes open wide with surprise and relief.  
  
"Thank you," he repeated, "for everything." As his lips moved back onto hers, with greater urgency, she was left in little doubt about what the "everything" referred to.  
  
A low chuckle rose in Irina's throat. He pulled back and cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"There were some compensations," she admitted, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Some?" he growled, pretending to be insulted. "Perhaps you'd like to try again?" Then, correctly interpreting the look in her eyes, hastily amended, "Irina?"  
  
"I think," said Irina, steering him towards the bed, "I might like that very much." 


	11. Chapter 11 Dropoff

Chapter 11  
  
The flight to Dulles had gone smoothly. They had chatted companionably about Sydney, her graduation plans, and her friends. There had been slightly less agreement on her relationship with Vaughn - Irina thought he had more potential than Jack. There was an unspoken agreement that, for now, they would not rehash their past. It would need to be dealt with, but they were not yet ready.  
  
They had been met by an agent at the airport, and Jack had excused himself to make a few phone calls. Irina was silent for most of the drive to Langley. Jack thought that she was not looking forward to being cooped again. He was surprised by the direction of her conversation as they approached CIA headquarters.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Watch out for Sloane."  
  
Jack looked at her quizzically, then understood. "You think he set me up, don't you?"  
  
"Doesn't it seem odd to you that Geiger figured out that you were a double agent 24 hours after he stepped into the building? And Sloane hadn't for 10 years?"  
  
"I think," said Jack neutrally, "that Sloane had better watch out for Sydney."  
  
"You'll be careful?"  
  
"Yes." Now he had two reasons to be careful.  
  
As they arrived at Langley, Irina was shepherded off to processing as Jack went to inspect the security arrangements. At least here she would not be in a glass cell, he thought to himself. In addition to checking on camera angles and guard staffing levels, he ordered up some blankets and a pillow. All the comforts of home, he reflected with a sigh. He was coming to better understand her exuberance when she was able to get out for missions.  
  
He looked up as they escorted her down the hall, back in prison garb and handcuffs. He saw she had her mask back on. He watched with pleasure as the mask dropped when she spied the flowers he had ordered for her cell. As she turned to him with joy, he smiled and replied, "It's the little things." Her eyes became suspiciously bright.  
  
"Thank you again, for everything," said Jack.  
  
***fin*** 


End file.
